Tomographic imaging systems have been developed to rely on actively produced, well-characterized beams of radiation that scan a volume of interest (VOI) in a controlled fashion. The data processing architecture for a tomographic imaging system relying on the actively produced beams of radiation is relatively simple because the data processing architecture can be keyed to the beam shape and position at any time.